Hold My Hand
by Ramenette
Summary: “James Potter, don’t you dare,” Lily hissed, “I covered for you at my parents’ house. If you abandon me I swear you’ll never be able to give me children”. James gulped and quickly held tightly onto Lily’s hand; he planned on having a child one day. LJ


"_Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love"_

-I Can't Help Falling In Love With You by The ATEENS

* * *

"Hold my hand," Lily whispered. She urgently took hold of James's hand and clutched it in her own.

"Ewww, it's sweaty," James whined, he tried to yank his hand away but Lily clutched it even more tightly. She glared at hi intensely.

"James Potter, don't you dare," Lily hissed, "I covered for you at my parents' house. If you abandon me I swear you'll never be able to give me children".

James gulped and quickly held tightly onto Lily's hand; he planned on having a child one day. He was going to name it Elvendork; it's unisex so whether it was a boy or girl it could have the name. For some reason Lily wasn't too keen on the idea.

Lily's nerves were getting the best of her; she often sweated unnatural amounts when she became nervous. She figured meeting his boyfriend's parents for the first time would count.

They were in the living room alone and Lily couldn't help but be paranoid. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were in the kitchen alone and Lily just kept wondering what they were doing.

The only thought that came to her mind was that they were talking about her? What if they thought she was ugly? Rude? Maybe they were testing her…

Were they expecting her to be some sort of… Scarlet woman? When they returned did they think they were going to find James and her making out passionately?

All these thoughts and more ran through her head. The air around her was nervous- even James could tell.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry Lily, they'll love you, love"

"Don't you know any other synonyms for love? Sweetheart at least?" Lily whispered worriedly rambling.

"Lily dear, you rambling," James laughed. "I'm sure they'll adore you. Who couldn't? You're Lily freaking Evans".

"Yeah but I doubt they're going to dote over me! I'm not perfect James," Lily replied, sweat began forming on her forehead.

"Lily, they're _my_ parents," James replied almost doubling over in laughter, "Do you forget who I am?"

"Well you James bloody Potter. The obnoxious prat of a boy who's been unhealthily obsessed with me for seven year," Lily replied simply. She cracked a smile.

James always had a way of relaxing her- even in the most nerve wracking of times. Such as now.

"Exactly! So I'm _born of them_. They're bound to be somewhat like me," James exclaimed. Lily gave him an urgent look; he was being loud. They could probably hear them in the kitchen.

"So you're calling your parents obnoxious gits who will be obsessed with me," Lily asked, her emerald eyes wide. Of course she wanted the Potter to like her- but obsessed? She didn't want it to go that far.

"No, but trust me they'll adore you love," James reassured, stroking her hand with his thumb.

"Synonyms," Lily implored quietly.

Her head whipped around, red hair smacking James in the middle of the face. The Potters emerged from the kitchen, Mrs. Potter carrying a tray of four teacups.

"Hello dear," Mrs. Potter greeted. She set the tray down and passed out cups.

James took his enthusiastically. "Thanks Mum! Hello to you too!"

"I wasn't talking to you James! I was talking to Lily," she scolded. Mrs. Potter was very motherly and pretty, she had a sweet voice.

Lily swelled up her chest and took a sip of her tea cup; eager and nervous for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Well I've caught the LilyJames bug once more. I'm on a roll.

I kind of like this one; I got the idea from my drabble where James meets Lily's parents. I particularly enjoy the comment Lily made about James fathering children… Poor Harry, it's only luck that he was born…

Also I've finally written my actual story; All For Lily. Go read it now and that was totally a shameless plug…

**Disclaimer: Jo Rowling owns everything in this story. **


End file.
